La cosecha de los septuagésimos juegos del hambre Según Peeta
by HarryftPeeta
Summary: Esta historia cuenta cómo fue la cosecha de los juegos del hambre desde el lugar de Peeta


Me levanté esa mañana temblando. Con miedo. Y estoy seguro de que todas las personas lo tenían. Miedo de que sus familiares y amigos salieran elegidos. Miedo de perder a alguien. Y miedo de salir ellos mismos elegidos, de ser elegidos para morir. Y también odio, odio hacia el Capitolio que nos hace sacrificar a una mujer y un varón de entre 12 y 18 años. Solo porque el distrito 13 se reveló. ¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros? ¿No fue suficiente matar y convertir en ruinas al distrito 13? Parece que no. La gente se muere de hambre en nuestro distrito. Y la única forma de que nos den comida es que alguien del distrito 12 gane "Los juegos del Hambre". Ojala que este año alguien gane, y ojala yo no salga elegido, porque moriría.

Ayudé a mis padres con la panadería. Hoy me tocaba decorar las tortas. Pero no podía, me temblaban las manos. Lo bueno de la panadería era que nosotros no pasábamos hambre. Pero se hacía difícil conseguir todos los ingredientes necesarios. Y más difícil era saber que tenía comida y otros no. A veces viene gente pidiendo comida, y eso me pone mal.

Se acercaba la hora. Me fui a bañar. Me peiné, cosa que nunca hago, y me puse la única camisa que tenía, los mejores pantalones y unos zapatos que eran de mi padre. Me despedí de mi familia y me dirigí a la plaza. Donde muchos chicos de entre 12 y 18 años ya estaban reunidos, y podía ver el nerviosismo en el temblar de sus manos. Me incorporé a ellos. Una vez todos reunidos, comenzó la cosecha.

En el centro de la plaza estaban los guardias armados del Capitolio. Había dos urnas llenas de papelitos (una para los varones y otra para las mujeres) y un micrófono. Yo sabía que ahí adentro de una de las urnas había 4 papelitos con mi nombre, y que podían sacar uno de ellos en cualquier momento.

La escolta de nuestro distrito, que vestía las mismas ropas extravagantes del Capitolio, se presentó. Siempre era la misma escolta, Effie Trinket. Como siempre nos mostró un video de presentación que hablaba sobre la revolución y el levantamiento del distrito 13. Y sobre las medidas que tomó el Capitolio. Que fueron castigar a todos los demás distritos implementándoles a sus vidas el sufrimiento de "Los Juegos del Hambre". Luego de ese video repetitivo de todos los años nos deseo suerte con la frase que siempre utiliza el Capitolio "Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte".

Se dirigió a la primera urna, la que contenía los nombres de las mujeres. En ese momento ya estaba temblando imparablemente. Sacó uno de los papelitos… Lo abrió… Y lo leyó.

-¡Primrose Everdeen!

Mi corazón paró por una milésima de segundo que pareció eterna. Divisé a Katniss entre la multitud. Se estaba desplomando en el suelo y las personas que estaban alrededor de ella la estaban sosteniendo. No sabía qué sentir, ¿Pena? ¿Compasión? Prim tenía apenas 12 años, y había salido elegida. Y de repente escucho un grito; Katniss. Salió del grupo de gente y los guardias ya estaban yendo a agarrarla. Se veía el dolor en su cara, en su cuerpo, en su reacción. Y dijo las palabras que yo temía escuchar:

-¡Soy voluntario! Me ofrezco como tributo- Ahí, ahí fue cuando mi vida se desplomó. Katniss. Tributo. Juegos del hambre. Muerte. Las palabras flotaban dentro de mí. Una serie de imágenes borrosas empezaron a correr por mi mente. Pero no las podía ver. Estaba demasiado absorto.

Prim gritaba, y Gale, el amigo de Katniss, se la llevaba. Katniss subió al escenario. Le preguntaron su nombre, a lo que respondió: "Katniss Everdeen".

Hubo mucha conmoción. Pero todavía faltaba sacar un papel. Un papel. Solo uno.

Se dirige a la siguiente urna, en la que estaba mi nombre. Leyó el papelito que sacó. Y me quedé sordo. Sentí que estaba cayendo por un precipicio. Las imágenes borrosas que había visto las estaba viendo con más claridad. Mientras me dirigía al centro de la plaza y todos me miraban, yo, la veía. Veía a Katniss yéndose con su hermana del colegio, agarrando un diente de león. Y la veía escaparse del alambrado que delimita al distrito para cazar. La veía desvaneciéndose por el hambre. Me veía quemando el pan para dárselo. Me veía arrojándole el pan. Pero nunca la iba a ver mirándome de la forma en que yo la miraba a ella. Nunca lo iba a saber. Y ahora ya no tenía sentido.


End file.
